The eruption of teeth and the resorption of their roots are phenomena associated with craniofacial growth and development. While the normal progression of these processes has been described in detail, a number of abnormalities exist, which are usually addressed by mechanical means. These abnormalities include eruption deviations in time and location, premature or delayed exfoliation of deciduous teeth, and tooth ankylosis. Root resorption is of particular concern during orthodontic tooth movement, and following dentoalveolar trauma. Dental implants are being used to replace missing teeth in adults, and as anchorage units in orthodontics. They are made of inert (e.g. titanium) or bioactive (e.g. hydroxyapatite) materials, and most achieve various degrees of osseointegration, which resembles ankylosis. However, in growing patients it may be desirable to use implants that do not osseointegrate, but rather develop a periodontal ligament-like structure that would permit implants to erupt. Recent reports suggest that mineralized and non-mineralized connective tissue growth and maintenance, and epithelial-mesenchymal interactions are regulated by autocrine and paracrine signals, as well as by molecules derived from the nervous, immune, and endocrine systems, and from the diet. Moreover, these tissues grow and remodel under the influence of physical stresses. The resulting strains may be pivotal in stimulating cells, maintaining tissue integrity, and regulating processes such as tooth eruption, root resorption, and implant-tissue integration. The overall objective of this conference is to promote discussions and to provide evidence on the biological nature, on the molecular-cellular levels, of tooth eruption, resorption, and replacement, with the conviction that such knowledge will strengthen our clinical capabilities. The aim of this conference is to assemble a group of investigators who are actively involved in research on tooth eruption, resorption, and replacement, and related areas of cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions; nervous, immune, and endocrine system interactions in the regulation of connective tissue metabolism, with emphasis on regulatory mechanisms of skeletal and dental cells. The conference will attempt to integrate general and specific biologic information with that related to tooth eruption, resorption, and replacement, in order to broaden and deepen our understanding of these developmental and clinical phenomena, and foster our ability to administer better therapeutic means to prevent and rectify abnormalities. The audience will consist of about 240 individuals. The conference's proceedings will be published and distributed to all participants, and to every dental school library in the world.